


Kiss This Love

by blueflaws



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Valentine's Day, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/pseuds/blueflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis sits beside her at lunch, or claims to be on the team with her during gym, Harry becomes an indistinct tangle of words that overlap and her cheeks turn into a darker shade of red.<br/>So she doesn’t know exactly what she was thinking when she decided to declare on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss This Love

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I hope this isn't too bad. I apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> My little contribution for the lovely [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256/girl-direction-month-now-hello-everyone-it-is). ♥

Harry has always been the kind of girl carefree and without too many problems in mind but, since she has a crush for Louis, has discovered a side of herself that she didn’t thought she had. The girl has now become the center of her attention and Harry has developed a sudden shyness, which she reserves only to her.  
  
Her friends joke about that, but she can’t help it. When Louis sits beside her at lunch, or claims to be on the team with her during gym, Harry becomes an indistinct tangle of words that overlap and her cheeks turn into a darker shade of red. Louis always laughs of her funny expressions and Harry would love to steal that smile with a kiss, but then looks away, for fear that she understands her intentions. She’s not a coward, but Louis is able to pull out all her insecurities.  
  
So she doesn’t know exactly what she was thinking when she decided to declare on Valentine’s Day. Maybe she’s crazy, but one thing is certain: she wants Louis’ bright smiles only for her. The morning of the fateful day, Harry wakes up an hour earlier than usual, and tries in vain to tame her curls, ending to force them under a beanie. Then she go down for breakfast, despite she feels her stomach upside down. She also decides to dare with a bit of gloss on the lips, then she’s out of the house before she has the instinct to turn around and bury herself inside her bedroom.  
  
Along the way she stops at the flower shop and, while everyone rushes to buy the roses, she gets wrapped a tulip, to which she attaches a card. The day before she has spent hours on Internet searching for the language of flowers, looking for something that was appropriate to her case.  
  
Once arrived at school, she tries to move through the hallways without being too obvious, but it’s a bit difficult to close with a flower in her hands. When she walks in the biology class her best friend Ed is waiting for her to their usual seats.  
  
"I could play the guitar while you declare, if you want. I know a couple of songs just for the occasion” he teases.  
  
"Fuck you, Edward" she replies.  
  
When the bell rings for the break, Harry realizes that she had been staring at the wall all the time, instead of thinking about something decent to say to Louis.  
  
Ed drags her out in the yard, under the protests of the girl. He flick her on the cheek, then leaves her alone and goes to join the rest of their friends.   
  
Harry begins to torture her hands, playing with the rings she wears, while she expects Louis to show up. When Louis appears, Harriet is sure she has lost several beats.  
  
Louis has collected her brown hair in a ponytail, a few strands have slipped out and she’s wearing an adorable striped sweater.  
  
As Louis notices Harry, she runs immediately toward her, her small chest that lowers hectic seeking for air. Harry doesn’t know where she finds the courage to say hello.  
  
"Hey hi! This morning I didn’t see you at the bus stop. I thought you stayed at home."  
  
"Is that ... Ed, yes he had to copy the exercises and we met a little before and ... yes. Here."  
  
Harry feels on fire with embarrassment, but Louis seems not paying much attention, rather affected by the flower that the other girl keeps in her bag.  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"I, well ... not here, can we move?" replies Harry. Louis continues to look at her, a question mark on her face, but nodding that she is fine.  
  
Harry takes her hand and guide them to a more secluded area of the yard. Once firm, her hand still link to Louis, she notices her skin is frozen. To gain time, she wraps her hand between hers, trying to convey a little heat in it.  
  
"You should stop to bite your cuticles. With this cold you’ll ruined yours hands" she rambles, still refusing to meet her gaze.  
  
"You brought me here to talk about my cuticles? Haz, you're strange you know?" Harry then raises her head, a small pout on her lips.  
  
"Strange in a good way." Louise blurts out a laugh, and it seems the clusters of tiny bells. "And stop pouting" she resumes, while pressing a finger to Harry’s lips to lay them.  
  
"So," she begins, and Harry doesn’t understand when did she became so close. "who is that flower that you keep in your purse for?"  
  
Their noses are practically a few inches away and Harry feel the breath of the other girl tickles her skin.  
  
"It’s fo-" but the rest of the sentence remains stuck in her throat, because Louis is kissing her on the lips. The girl goes on tiptoe to have more contact, while Harry envelops her back with her arms to put their bodies close. When she pulls away, Louise has red lips and a little bit of lip gloss spread on her skin.  
  
"I hope it's for me, because I will not share you with anyone" Louis says, a grin painted on her face.  
  
Harry feels burst her heart with affection, that is beating so strong. While catches her breath she reaches out to the bag and take out the flower. Then pushes it between Louis’ hands. It’s a red tulip, closed bud. It’s wrapped in a paper full of red hearts and tied to the stem, there is a small card. Louis open it and her cheeks heat up. There is a small sentence, written with Harry’ ordered handwriting:  _If I were the voice of the flower, here’s a declaration to my lover._  
  
Louise opens in one of her wonderful smiles and the next she’s in Harry’s arms, her eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"You're so sweet," she whispers, kissing her again. Then she hugs her close, her face hidden in her curls and her mouth pressed against her neck. "Yes."  
  
Harry couldn’t hope for a better response.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you are arrived down here, I hope you liked it. ♥   
> Here is my [tumblr](http://endlessrandomthoughts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
